Joann und G, Teil 1: Ein Herz für G
by SydneyDreamer
Summary: Callen trifft eine Frau, die ihn absolut fasziniert, es ihm aber nicht leicht macht. Natürlich gibt er nicht auf. Sie aber auch nicht.   Callen/OC - Die deutsche Version von 'A heart to G'
1. Chapter 1

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

**Kapitel 1 - Einsatzbesprechung mit Überraschung**

Er sah sie an und konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden. Diese Frau faszinierte ihn nicht nur, sie fesselte ihn regelrecht. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, den Ausführungen von FBI-Abteilungsleiter Larry Cummings zu folgen. Immer wieder schweifte sein Blick zu ihr hinüber, während sie ihn gar nicht bemerkte. Mühsam riss er sich zusammen und konzentrierte sich.

Es kostete sie viel Kraft, nicht auf seine ständig wiederkehrende Blicke zu reagieren. Ihre Situation war schon schwierig genug, weitere Komplikationen durch einen Flirt würde sie nicht riskieren. Sie hatte schon zu viel verloren.

Neugierig beobachtete Sam seinen Freund und Partner. Es war gar nicht G's Art, sich durch eine Frau ablenken zu lassen. Doch diese FBI-Agentin hatte es ihm angetan, dass war nicht zu übersehen. Sams Blick schweifte zu ihr hinüber. Er verstand nicht, was seinen Freund so an dieser Frau faszinierte, sie war so reserviert und unscheinbar. Sam runzelte die Stirn und konzentrierte sich dann wieder.

Nate musterte die beiden Teams, die bei diesem Einsatz zusammen arbeiten sollten. Die FBI-Agenten wirkten kühl und distanziert, was durch ihre Kleidung noch unterstützt wurde. Alle trugen dunkle Anzüge und weiße Hemden bzw. Blusen. Sein eigenes Team war, wie immer, leger und sportlich gekleidet. Der Surferlook von Eric hatte irritiertes Stirnrunzeln beim FBI hervorgerufen, was wiederum zu einem amüsierten Schmunzeln von Hetty geführt hatte. Nachdenklich registrierte Nate Callens Faszination für die FBI-Agentin MacKenzie. Wie immer passte Sam auf seinen Partner auf. Kensi und Marty hatten Callens seltsames Verhalten ebenfalls bemerkt, sich aber entschlossen, es erst einmal zu ignorieren. Hetty schien die einzige zu sein, die nichts bemerkt hatte. Was wiederum bedeutete, dass es ganz bestimmt nicht so war. Also, alle waren wir immer. Bis auf Callen. Weshalb Nate sich die Agentin noch mal näher ansah.

„Noch Fragen? Keine? Gut, dann teilen wir jetzt die Teams ein. Miss Lange, bitte fahren Sie fort." Cummings trat einen Schritt zur Seite und machte Hetty Platz. Diese warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu, bevor sie weitermachte. „Sobald Sie Ihren Partner für diesen Einsatz haben, Ladies und Gentlemen, erhalten Sie Ihre Tarnidentitäten. Für den Einsatz auf dem Empfang stellen wir Ihnen eine entsprechende Garderobe zur Verfügung: Smoking für die Herren, Abendkleider mit passenden Accessoires für die Damen. Sie werden dort Tanzen müssen, um nicht aufzufallen. Sollten Sie dabei noch Unterstützung brauchen, lassen Sie es mich bitte rechtzeitig wissen." Hetty war einen Blick auf die Runde. „Callen und MacKenzie, Hanna und Foster, Blye und Mitchell, Deeks und Barrett. Eric, Sie übernehmen die technische Überwachung. Mr. Getz, Sie werden uns vom Technikraum aus unterstützen. Agent Grant, Sie sind dem Sicherheitspersonal zugeteilt worden."

G erstarrte innerlich. Warum ausgerechnet sie! Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Aber ein Blick auf Hetty machte ihm klar, dass ein Tausch der Partnerin mit Sam oder Deeks nicht in Frage kommen würde. Also nahm er mit neutraler Miene die Akte über seine und Joanns Tarnidentität entgegen und ging auf sie zu.

Joann wappnete sich innerlich, als sie G auf sich zukommen sah. Warum bekam sie ausgerechnet den einzigen Agenten als Partner, der Gefühle bei ihr auslöste?

„MacKenzie." G nickte ihr kurz zu und reichte Joann dann ihr Exemplar der Akte. „Callen." Sie deutete zur Tür des Besprechungsraums. „Es wurden ein paar Büros für uns zur Verfügung gestellt, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden." Ihr distanziertes Verhalten machten G nur noch neugieriger. Schweigend beschäftigten sie sich mit den Unterlagen. Knappe zwanzig Minuten später schloss Joann den Aktendeckel und sah G an. „Schon fertig?" Er war ehrlich verblüfft. So ein Tempo war er nur von seinem Team gewöhnt, deren Hauptaufgabe verdeckte Einsätze waren. „Okay, dann lassen Sie mal hören."

Schnell wurde ihm klar, dass er mit Joann MacKenzie eine fähige Partnerin für den Einsatz bekommen hatte. Sie hatte ihre Tarnidentität vollkommen verinnerlicht und machte keinen Fehler. Ihre Analyse des gesamten Einsatzes und ihrer Aufgabe im speziellen war klar und auf den Punkt gebracht und mit den Details der Operation war sie komplett vertraut. Ihr profundes Wissen beeindruckte ihn. Wenn ihre übrigen Fähigkeiten ebenso gut waren, konnte es sich bei diesem Einsatz auf sie verlassen.

„Sind wir fertig?" Fragend sah Joann G an, der nickte. „Gut, dann werde ich mal sehen, dass ich meine Verkleidung bekomme." Sie konnte ein leises Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. „Gibt's Probleme damit?" Joann zuckte leicht zusammen. Verdammt, da hatte sie sich trotz aller Vorsicht eine Blöße gegeben! Sie schluckte heftig. „Na ja, Sie und die übrigen männlichen Kollegen werfen sich in einen Smoking und das war's. Wir Frauen müssen Kleider tragen, die so eng sitzen, dass man nicht mal eine Waffe darunter verstecken kann und die so lang sind, dass man sich beim Rennen darin verheddert. Sofern Rennen in den hohen und unbequemen Schuhe überhaupt möglich ist. Im Grunde ist man in so einer Verkleidung nicht wirklich einsatzfähig." G hatte ernsthaft Mühe, nicht zu lachen. Er hatte Kensi mehr als einmal in einem entsprechenden Outfit gesehen und sie schien keine Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben. Ein beunruhigender Gedanke kam ihm. „Wie viele Undercovereinsätze haben Sie eigentlich schon gehabt, MacKenzie?" Sofort zog sich Joann hinter ihre Maske zurück. „Sicher nicht so viele wie Sie, aber genug, um zu wissen, was ich zu tun habe." Die Temperatur im Raum war plötzlich rapide gesunken. Joann stand auf. „Sie finden sicher alleine hinaus." Und ließ ihn stehen.

Verblüfft sah Callen hinter Joann her. Das war nicht unbedingt die übliche Reaktion von Frauen auf ihn. Außerdem hatte er den Eindruck gewonnen, ihre Distanz ein wenig zum Bröckeln gebracht zu haben. Da schien er sich geirrt zu haben.

Nachdenklich verließ Callen den Raum und suchte Hetty. Er fand sie und Nate in einer anregend-amüsanten Diskussion zum Thema Kleidervorschriften beim FBI vertieft. Einen Augenblick lauschte er den beiden lächelnd, dann unterbrach er sie. „Hetty, was wissen Sie über Joann MacKenzie?" Hetty sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Gibt es einen Grund für diese Frage, Mr. Callen?" G zögerte, suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Da war etwas während unserer Besprechung. Sie wirkte gleichzeitig sehr kompetent und vollkommen überfordert. Ich kann es nicht besser beschreiben, Hetty." „Sie ist mit Sicherheit eine fähige Agentin, sonst wäre sie bei diesem Einsatz nicht dabei. Ich setze mein Team keiner Gefahr durch ungeeignete Partner aus." „Das wollte ich auch nicht damit sagen, aber da ist etwas…" G zuckte frustriert mit den Schultern. Ein warmes Lächeln erschien auf Hettys Gesicht. „Vertrauen Sie ihr, Mr. Callen. Vertrauen Sie ihr." Sie konnten seine Enttäuschung förmlich greifen, als sie den Raum verließ.

Nate sah Hetty hinterher und konzentrierte sich dann auf Callen. „Welches Problem hast Du mit Agent MacKenzie?" G zögerte. „Die Stärke von uns ist es, jederzeit sofort in eine Rolle schlüpfen zu können, mit und ohne Vorbereitung. Wir haben nicht immer viel Zeit, Situationen zu analysieren, sondern müssen uns auf unser Gefühl und unseren Instinkt verlassen. Das habe ich bei ihr entdeckt, als wir unsere Geschichte durchgegangen sind. Aber dann war da diese Bemerkung, als hätte sie noch niemals verdeckt gearbeitet. Als ich sie darauf ansprach, hat sie mich eiskalt vor die Wand laufen lassen." Die Frustration von Callen nahm deutlich zu. Nate musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken. „Hetty hat die Auswahl der FBI-Agenten genehmigt, also muss MacKenzie alle erforderlichen Fähigkeiten besitzen." Nate machte eine Pause. „Oder stört es Dich, dass sie nicht dem Callen-Charme erlegen ist? Wann hat Dich eine Frau das letzte Mal abblitzen lassen?" G's Blick wurde kühl und abweisend, doch Nate ließ sich davon nicht abschrecken. „Callen, Dein Interesse war nicht zu übersehen, zumindest nicht für die, die Dich kennen. Lass ihr Desinteresse nicht zu einem Problem werden." „Darum geht es gar nicht, Nate. Wir sollen bei diesem Einsatz einen oder mehrere Attentäter identifizieren und ausschalten und sie ist meine Rückendeckung. Ich muss mich auf meinen Partner verlassen können und ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass dies der Fall ist." „Nun, Hetty scheint MacKenzie zu vertrauen, also solltest Du das auch." Callen ließ Nate einfach stehen und ging.

Auf dem Flur stieß er beinahe mit Eric zusammen. Der war extrem genervt. „Die Technik hier ist aus der Steinzeit! Ich bin alt und grau, bevor ich alle notwendigen Anpassungen vorgenommen habe. Der Typ behauptet, er sei Computerexperte und von nichts eine Ahnung!" G konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Die OSP war mit reichlich Technik ausgestattet worden, alles nur vom Neusten und Besten. Da konnte das FBI nicht mithalten und die meisten anderen Behörden auch nicht. Sie alle wussten, dass Hetty Beziehungen hatte und so stellten sie keine Fragen, wo die Sachen herkamen. „Sag mal, kommst Du an die Akte von Agent MacKenzie heran?" „Du willst, dass ich das FBI hacke?" Eric grinste auf einmal von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Würde ich Dich jemals etwas Ungesetzliches tun lassen?" Auch Callen hatte sein Grinsen wiedergefunden. Gemeinsam fuhren sie ins Hauptquartier.


	2. Chapter 2

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

**Kapitel 2 - E****xplosiver Empfang**

Leise vor sich hinfluchend zog Joann das elegante Abendkleid an, dass Hetty ihr zugeteilt hatte. Sie arbeitete gern beim FBI, hatte bisher eine erfolgreiche Karriere hingelegt, doch sie hatte sich nach all den Jahren immer noch nicht an den Dresscode gewöhnen. Sie liebte nun mal Jeans, Shirts und Sportschuhe. Aber lange Abendkleider waren schlichtweg der Horror für sie. Als schließlich alles da saß, wo es hingehörte, betrachtete Joann sich im Spiegel. Und erkannte sich nicht wieder. Sie trug ein figurbetontes Abendkleid, dessen Stoff je nach Lichteinfall in unterschiedlichen Grüntönen schimmerte. Dünne Träger hielten das herzförmige Dekolleté an seinem Platz. Da es leicht ausgestellt war, konnte sie gut darin gehen. Dazu gab es passende lange Handschuhe und goldene Sandaletten. Ehrfürchtig betrachtete Joann den Schmuck. Sie hatte Hetty keine Fragen gestellt, als diese ihr die Schatulle übergab: Ohrhänger, Halskette, Armband und Ring, filigran in Gold gefasste Smaragde. Da sie und Callen als Ehepaar auftraten, vervollständigten ein großer Solitär und ein schlichter goldener Ehering das Bild. Die goldfarbenen Abendhandtasche enthielt neben Lippenstift und Puder eine Waffe. Ihre Kurzhaarschnitt war ein interessanter Gegensatz zu ihrem sehr femininen Aussehen. Ein schlichtes Make-up rundete das ganze Bild ab.

Es klopfte an der Tür. „Ja, bitte?" Hetty trat ein und betrachtete sie prüfend. „Sehr gut, Miss MacKenzie. Ich war mir sicher, dass dieses Kleid Ihnen schmeicheln würde. Wenn Sie dann so weit sind, die Herren warten schon." „Ja, Miss Lange." Joann rollte kurz mit den Augen, griff sich ihre Handtasche und folgte ihr. Dabei wäre sie beinahe in Hetty hineingerannt. „Ich bevorzuge ‚Hetty' anstelle von ‚Miss Lange' oder ‚Ma'am', Miss MacKenzie." Joann war verdutzt. „Natürlich, wie Sie wünschen, Ma'…äh Hetty." Schmunzelnd ging Hetty weiter.

„Hat Eric etwas über Joann MacKenzie herausgefunden?" Sam sah seinen Partner neugierig an. „Sollte er das denn?" Callen machte auf ahnungslos. „G, ich bin Dein Partner und Dein Freund. Ich habe Euch beide gestern weggehen sehen und ich weiß genau, dass Hetty Dir keine Informationen geben wollte. Also, was hat er herausgefunden?" „Sie ist vor drei Monaten von New York hierher versetzt worden und arbeitet seitdem als Analystin. Alles, was vor diesen drei Monaten war, ist versiegelt. Eric hätte den Code knacken können, mit etwas Zeit, die er aber nicht hatte. Er musste für heute noch einiges vorbereiten." Sam wurde nachdenklich. „Eine Akte wird nur aus wenigen Gründen versiegelt, G." „Ich weiß, und es sind nicht immer gute."

Sie wurden durch Hettys Stimme unterbrochen. „Meine Herren, hier sind Ihre Begleiterinnen für heute Abend." Dana und Judith kamen als erste die Treppe im Bootshaus hinunter geschritten und wurden angemessen bewundert. Kensi, in einem hautengen schwarzen Neckholderkleid und raffiniertem Beinschlitz, war mit Wows und begeisterten Pfiffen begrüßt worden. Als Sam sie in den Arm nahm und ihr „Du bist absolut heiß!" ins Ohr flüsterte, stieg eine zarte Röte in ihre Wangen. G betrachtete sie von Kopf bis Fuß und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Für das Outfit brauchst Du einen Waffenschein!" Deeks war so hin und weg, dass er sprachlos war und immer wieder, wie ein Karpfen auf dem Trockenen, den Mund öffnete und schloss. Ihr Partner für diesen Abend, Agent Mitchell, dagegen runzelte bei diesen sehr persönlichen Reaktionen die Stirn. „Sie sehen gut aus, Agent Blye. Sehr passend für diesen Anlass." „Danke, Gary." Ein Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie sah, wie er bei der Verwendung seinen Vornamens zusammenzuckte.

Joann stand oben an der Treppe und sah, wie liebevoll Sam und Callen mit Kensi umgingen, und sie wurde einen Augenblick von tiefer Traurigkeit überrollt. Dann drückte sie die Schultern durch und schritt die Treppe hinunter.

G traute seinen Augen nicht. Die Frau, die jetzt die Treppe herunter schritt, als würde sie tagtäglich große Auftritte absolvieren, war atemberaubend und hatte nichts mit der distanzierten, beinahe unscheinbaren Agentin vom Vortag zu tun. Sie strahlte regelrecht. Sam stieß G seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Hey, Kumpel, atmen nicht vergessen!"

Joann ging auf die Gruppe zu. „Agent MacKenzie, Sie sehen hinreißend aus." Sam strahlte sie an. „Wow, Sam, Du hast ja so recht." Deeks nickte ihr anerkennend zu. Auch Kensi lächelte Joann an. „Das Kleid ist fabelhaft." „Danke, Ihres auch." Ein wenig schüchtern lächelte sie zurück.

Endlich konnte G sich aus seiner Erstarrung lösen. „Es wird Zeit, dass wir loskommen. Alle zu ihren Autos. Denkt daran, Euch an die besprochenen Routen zu halten." Er wandte sich Joann zu. „Wenn Sie dann endlich soweit sind, MacKenzie, können wir fahren." Sie ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie enttäuscht sie von G's fehlender Reaktion war.

Kensi und Sam sahen Callen verblüfft hinterher. Es war eindeutig gewesen, wie ihn der Anblick von Joann MacKenzie umgehauen hatte. Diese Frau hatte ihn berührt, wie bisher noch keine andere. Warum verhielt er sich dann so desinteressiert und beinahe grob?

Nate beobachtete das Ganze aufmerksam. Callen hatte eindeutig Interesse an der FBI-Agentin, mehr als nur Interesse. Da waren echte Gefühle im Spiel. Um den Einsatz nicht zu gefährden, zog er sich auf eine professionelle Ebene zurück, was ihn ruppig wirken ließ. Das konnte ein außergewöhnlicher Einsatz werden.

Der Maserati haute Joann einfach um. Für einen Augenblick vergaß sie das seltsame Verhalten von Callen und bewunderte nur das Auto. „Was für ein fantastischer Anblick!", murmelte sie vor sich hin, während sie den Wagen einmal umrundete. G war ihrer Meinung, dachte dabei aber weniger an das Auto. Joann sah ihn an. „Ich vermute, Sie fahren, Agent Callen." Er nickte. „Ich würde ja gerne sagen, dass mir das Leid tut, aber das ist nicht der Fall." Ein typisches Callen-Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Solch eine Gelegenheit lasse ich mir nicht entgehen." Ein bisschen enttäuscht war sie schon, aber sie hätte in der umgekehrten Situation ebenso reagiert - wie sie fairer Weise zugeben musste.

Während der Fahrt rekapitulierten beide noch mal ihre Geschichte, dann hatten sie ihr Ziel auch schon erreicht. Joann seufzte ein bisschen. „Tja, in diesem Wagen macht sogar Beifahrerin sein Spaß. Schade, dass jetzt wieder der Ernst auf uns wartet." Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend schenkte ihr G ein warmes Lächeln. „Ich kann Hetty ja mal fragen, wo sie den her hat. Vielleicht kann man ihn ja für einen Ausflug leihen." „Ich bin dabei, aber nur, wenn ich dann auch fahren darf!" Offen erwiderte Joann das Lächeln.

Als der Parkservice ihre Tür öffnete, lag sofort der kühle, desinteressierte Blick einer an Luxus gewöhnten Frau auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie akzeptierte die helfende Hand des jungen Mannes mit einer Lässigkeit, die G echt erstaunte. Innerhalb von Sekunden war Joann in ihre Rolle geschlüpft. Sie ließ die Sicherheitskontrolle mit einem gelangweilten Blick über sich ergehen, als wäre das gewohnte, aber lästige, Routine. Ihre Körperhaltung, ihre Gestik, sogar ihre Sprechweise gehörten zu einer Frau der reichen Oberschicht, die es gewohnt war, ständig auf irgendwelchen Empfängen zu erscheinen. Ein gewisses Maß an Langeweile schimmerte durch, um deutlich zu machen, das ihre Anwesenheit hier eine Pflichtübung und kein Vergnügen war. Trotzdem blieb sie wachsam, nichts schien ihr zu entgehen. Schnell hatte sie die anderen Paare entdeckt. „Ich kann die Agenten Hanna und Foster nicht entdecken." Auch Callen suchte seinen Freund vergeblich. „Sam? Wo seid Ihr?" „Wir kommen gerade herein. Kein Grund zu Sorge. Es gab bloß einen Stau unterwegs." „Alles klar." G war beruhigt.

Alle spielten ihre Rollen perfekt. Sie mischten sich unter die Gäste und beobachteten diese unauffällig. Als das Abendessen begann, waren sie noch keinen Schritt weiter. Eine gewisse Frustration fing an, sich breit zu machen. „Wir müssen nur geduldig sein." Joanns Stimme strömte Gelassenheit aus. „Die wollen doch nur sicher sein, dass alle ihre Ziele hier sind. Es kommen noch immer Nachzügler." G musterte sie kurz. „MacKenzie hat Recht. Also reißt Euch zusammen."

Das Menü war hervorragend. Für einen Moment vergaß Joann, warum sie hier war, und genoss einfach die Speisen. Sie sah hoch, als sie sich beobachtet fühlte. G konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden. Sie war keine von den Frauen, die in ihrem Essen herumstocherte und nicht wirklich aßen. Im Gegenteil, sie verzehrte die servierten Speisen mit deutlichem Genuss. Er musste sie einfach anlächeln. Verblüfft über diese spontane Sympathiebezeugung strahlte sie ihn an.

Seine blauen Augen waren unwiderstehlich. Joann hätte darin versinken können. Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen. Wie konnte sie nur solche Gedanken haben? Schnell konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf die Umgebung.

Das Strahlen verschwand aus Joanns Gesicht. Für G schien es, als wäre die Sonne untergegangen. Er fragte sich, was wohl die Ursache für ihren plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung war.

Etwas irritierte Joann. Über G's Schulter hinweg fiel ihr Blick auf einen der Kellner, der sich seltsam benahm. An einem Tisch in seiner Nähe saßen Kensi und Agent Mitchell. Sie versuchte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, indem sie sich ein paar Mal laut räusperte. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Kensi zu ihr hinüber sah. „Der Kellner hinter Ihnen, Agent Blye. Er hat etwas auf seinem Servierwagen versteckt." Joann sprach extrem leise, fast lautlos, und bewegte kaum die Lippen, damit ihre Tischnachbarn nichts bemerkten. Ein Nicken in ihre Richtung bestätigte, dass Kensi sie trotzdem verstanden hatte. Joann beobachtete, wie sich Kensi mit einer entschuldigenden Miene erhob. Sie folgte dem verdächtigen Kellner, der seinen Servierwagen Richtung Küche schob. Leider kam in diesem Moment ein ganzer Schwung Kellner mit dem nächsten Gang aus der Küche. Kensi konnte ihm nicht mehr folgen. „Verdammt, ich habe ihn verloren!"

Hettys Stimme erklang plötzlich in aller Ohren. „Miss Blye, gehen Sie wieder zurück an Ihren Platz. Die Kollegen vom FBI überprüft die Küche." Kurze Zeit später meldete sich Eric. „Der Kellner ist verschwunden, aber das FBI hat den Servierwagen gefunden. Als sie ihn rausfahren wollten, damit die Spurensicherung ihn untersuchen kann, hat einer der Sprengstoffspürhunde angeschlagen. Irgendjemand hat es definitiv geschafft, allen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zum Trotz, Sprengstoff herein zu schmuggeln." Diese Tatsache beunruhigte alle, weil es bedeutete, dass es irgendwo es eine Sicherheitslücke gab.

Joann wurde unruhig. Ihr Bauchgefühl sagte ihr, dass die Zeit ablief. Ein Blick hinüber zu Callen bestätigte ihr, dass es ihm ähnlich ging. Erleichtert standen beide auf, als wenige Minuten später das Dinner offiziell beendet wurde. Die Mehrheit der Gäste strömte in die Tanzsäle, nicht zuletzt, weil dort die Bars aufgebaut waren. Callen und Joann gingen mit. Um nicht aufzufallen, zog G sie auf die Tanzfläche. Zu seiner Verblüffung passten sie hervorragend zusammen. Sie fühlte sich in seinen Armen so gut an, als wäre sie dafür gemacht worden. Joann war verwirrt. Sie hatte erwartet, sich in Callens Armen unwohl zu fühlen, vielleicht sogar erstarrt, aber dem war nicht so. Es war angenehm, von ihm gehalten und geführt zu werden. Sie fühlte sich sicher. Ein Gefühl, dass sie seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gehabt hatte.

Sam und Agent Foster schlenderten langsam an den Tanzenden vorbei. Aufmerksam musterten sie die Kellner, in der Hoffnung, den zu sehen, der Joanns Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Als er seinen Partner und dessen Begleitung entdeckte, schmunzelte er. Die beiden machten den Eindruck eines lang vertrauten Paares. Sam war sich sicher, dass dies nichts mit ihrer Tarnung zu tun hatte.

Dana sah das gleiche Bild, hatte aber ganz andere Gedanken. Verärgert runzelte sie die Stirn. Diese Agentin passte gar nicht in ihr Team. Larry Cummings hatte ihr diese merkwürdige Analystin zugeteilt. Was qualifizierte jemand mit dieser Tätigkeit für den verdeckten Einsatz? Aber Cummings hatte nicht nachgegeben und nur gesagt, dass sie geeignet sei, ohne weitere Erklärungen. Und dann diese NCIS-Agenten! Angezogen wie die Clowns, vor allem der Computerexperte, und sprachen ihre Vorgesetzte mit dem Vornamen an. Das gab es in ihrer Einheit nicht!

„Nun, Mr. Getz, was denken Sie?" Hetty schlenderte durch die Räumlichkeiten. „Sie haben da eine interessante Partnerin für Callen ausgesucht. Trotz ihrer Distanziertheit ist sie die ideale Ergänzung zu ihm. Sie scheinen auf die gleiche Weise zu denken. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie Agent MacKenzie in das Team von Foster passt. Sie scheint eine ganz andere Stilrichtung bei der Ausführung von Einsätzen zu bevorzugen." „Ist Ihnen sonst noch etwas aufgefallen, Mr. Getz?" „Ich beobachte die Gäste, kann aber niemanden entdecken, der sich auffällig verhält. Allerdings sind es auch ziemlich viele. Das Personal wirkt ein wenig gestresst, aber nicht mehr, als es bei so einem Anlass üblich ist. Das Sicherheitspersonal ist extrem angespannt, die unterschiedlichen Einheiten hegen Misstrauen gegeneinander nach der Entdeckung des Sprengstoffes, wegen des Insiders. Eine verständliche, wenn auch gefährliche Reaktion. Im Moment können wir nur hoffen, dass sich die Täter selbst verraten, so wie der Kellner, oder dass die Bombeneinheit den Sprengstoff findet." Im Moment wünschte Nate, er wäre vor Ort, um die Situation besser beurteilen zu können. Er machte sich Sorgen um seine Freunde und Kollegen. Außerdem traute er dem FBI nicht. Das ausgewählte Team war seiner Meinung nach nicht für diesen Einsatz geeignet. Unter vier Augen hatte er das Hetty auch gesagt, aber sie hatte da keinen Einfluss nehmen können.

„Callen, dort bei den Nischen!" Joann sah konzentriert auf einen Punkt in G's Rücken. Er vollführte eine Drehung und sah es nun auch. Er dirigierte sie über die Tanzfläche auf den Punkt zu, den sie ausgemacht hatte. In der Wand waren Fensternischen mit Bänken eingelassenen. Die Vorhänge waren bei allen zugezogen, aber bei einer stand die Absperrkordel nicht wie bei den anderen. G gab Joann Deckung, während sie vorsichtig hinter den Vorhang sah. „Wir haben den Sprengstoff gefunden, Callen." Sie tauschten die Positionen, so dass G auch einen Blick hinter den Vorhang werfen konnte. „Das ist mit Sicherheit nicht alles. Dafür ist die Bombe zu klein." Sie sahen sich kurz an, dann trennten sie sich und überprüften unauffällig die anderen Nischen. Nach einem Blick in die letzte sah Joann zu G hinüber. „Sie haben alle eine." Er nickte kurz. „Hetty, in jeder dieser Nischen ist eine Bombe mit Fernzünder. Die anderen Teams sollen nach ähnlichen Verstecken suchen." „Ladies und Gentlemen, Sie haben Mr. Callen gehört. Ich erwarte Ihre Rückmeldung."

Joann ging zurück zu G. „Es sind zu viele, wir können sie nicht alle gleichzeitig entschärfen. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso die Sicherheitsteams nichts gemerkt haben. Eine solche Anzahl kann man nicht im Vorbeigehen verstecken." „Was unsere Theorie von einem Insider bestätigt." Callen sah sich besorgt um. „Wir sollten uns Gedanken machen, wie wir die Leute hier heraus bekommen." Joann teilte seine Besorgnis. „Sobald die merken, dass wir evakuieren, zünden sie die Bomben. Vielleicht können wir einen Feueralarm auslösen?" „Ich denke, gleichgültig was wir machen, die ziehen das durch. Hier sind heute Diplomaten aus allen Herren Länder, Tycoons aus allen Branchen, Mitglieder der Ivy League, hochrangige Politiker, Militärs und Angehörige diverser Bundesbehörden versammelt. Das ist ein Schlaraffenland für Attentäter gleich welcher Art. Die überlassen nichts dem Zufall. Sobald sie bemerken, dass wir ihre Bomben gefunden haben, werden sie diese zünden." „Ich weiß." Mehr gab es dazu nicht zu sagen.

Nacheinander meldeten sich die anderen Teams. Alle waren fündig geworden. „Sie müssen zumindest einen Teil der Dinger während der Veranstaltung angebracht haben. Wir haben welche im Dinnersaal gefunden, unter anderem unter unserem Tisch. Da war während des Essens keine." Sam klang extrem angespannt. Agentin Foster schaltete sich ein. „Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie sich als Mitarbeiter ausgeben. Auf sie achtet niemand, während die Gäste sich gegenseitig beobachten." „Und ein Insider bei der Sicherheit sorgt dafür, dass sie genau informiert sind, welcher Bereich überprüft wurde.", ergänzte Sam. „Außerdem ist mindestens eine Frau dabei." Das war Kensi. „In der Damengarderobe und den -waschräumen sind ebenfalls welche. Hier wäre ein Mann sofort aufgefallen."

Während sie den Meldungen lauschte, arbeitete Joanns Kopf auf Hochtouren. „Callen, gibt es eine Möglichkeit die Funkfrequenzen zu stören? Für das ganze Gebäude?" „Gute Idee! Eric, überprüf das!" „Schon dabei." Alle warteten gespannt. „Ja, ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden. Aber es geht nur aus der Sicherheitszentrale. Jemand von Euch muss da rein." „Barrett hier. Wir sind ganz in der Nähe der Zentrale und können das übernehmen. Deeks kann mir Deckung geben, während Sie mir Ihre Anweisungen übermitteln, Beale." Eric zögerte. „Ich weiß nicht…" Judith unterbrach ihn mit kühler Stimme. „Ich bin durchaus zu dieser Aufgabe qualifiziert, was Ihnen mein Abschluss am MIT in Computerwissenschaften bestätigen wird." „Keine weiteren Diskussionen, dafür haben wir keine Zeit! Barrett, Deeks, meldet Euch, wenn Ihr in der Zentrale seid. Eric, wie viel Zeit haben wir mit Deinem Störmanöver?" „Zwei Minuten, vielleicht ein bisschen mehr." „Das ist nicht viel, um alle Leute hier rauszubekommen." Callen sah Joann fragend an. „Irgendeine Idee?" Sie zögerte. „Der Feueralarm. Das ist das einzige, worauf alle reagieren werden, auch die ausländischen Gäste. Dann gibt es keine Verständigungsschwierigkeiten. Wir müssen ihn gleichzeitig mit dem Störsignal auslösen, dann verlieren wir keine Zeit. Anschließend bleibt uns nichts über, als das Beste zu hoffen. Wir sind ohne die Sicherheit zu wenige für eine Evakuierung in so kurzer Zeit." Callen dachte fieberhaft nach. „Hetty, ist irgendwer bei der Sicherheit, dem wir hundertprozentig vertrauen können?" „Ich prüfe das."

„Okay, Leute, für das Störsignal ist alles vorbereitet. Wie sieht's bei Euch aus?" In diesem Moment betraten einige Männer in Security-Uniformen diskret den Saal. „Hetty?" „Ihre Unterstützung müsste gerade ankommen, Mr. Callen." „Ja, sie sind hier." Callen ging auf die Männer zu. Einer trat aus der Gruppe nach vorne. Joann beobachtete das ganze sehr aufmerksam, ihre Waffe unauffällig in Bereitschaft. „Agent Callen? Hetty schickt mich. Agent Stan Quinlan. Ein paar meiner Leute sind zu Ihren Teams unterwegs." „Sie wissen Bescheid?" „Hetty hat mich informiert. Wir müssen innerhalb von zwei Minuten alle evakuieren, weil das Gebäude voller Bomben ist. Mit einem Angriff der Bombenleger ist zu rechnen, außerdem ist wahrscheinlich jemand vom Sicherheitspersonal darin involviert. Wir können also nur uns und Ihren Teams trauen." Dann warf er einen Blick an Callen vorbei. „Ihre Rückendeckung?" G musste sich nicht umdrehen, er wusste sofort wen Agent Quinlan meinte. „Ja, Agent MacKenzie vom FBI." In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich die Männer verteilt. „Habt Ihr das alle mitbekommen?" Callen lauschte auf die Bestätigungen. „Gut, Eric, leg los."

Joann lauschte dem Countdown in ihrem Ohr, dann schrillte der Feueralarm. Sofort begann sie, die Gäste Richtung Ausgang zu scheuchen. Sie ließ keinen Zweifel aufkommen, dass es sich nicht um eine Übung handelt. Beschwerden und Beschimpfungen ignorierte sie und Sturköpfen zeigte sie ihre Waffe. Spätestens dann liefen sie zum Ausgang. In ihrem Ohr hörte sie Erics Stimme, der ihnen die noch verbleibende Zeit ansagte. Als die zwei Minuten vorbei waren, sah sie sich um. Ein paar Schritte entfernt stand Callen und musterte den Raum. „Ich glaube, wir haben alle rausbekommen. Es wird Zeit, dass wir auch verschwinden." „Ja, gehen wir." Gemeinsam liefen sie zum Ausgang.

Sie waren noch im Foyer, als die Explosionen begannen. G ergriff Joanns Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. Jetzt verstand er ihre Bemerkung bezüglich Kleider und hohe Absätze im Einsatz. Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, da erwischte sie die Druckwelle und schleuderte sie durch die Luft.

Der Aufprall auf dem Boden presste die Luft aus ihren Lungen und schleuderte ihr die Waffe aus der Hand. Joann wurde schwarz vor Augen. G landete neben ihr und warf sich sofort über sie, um Joann vor dem Trümmerregen zu schützen. Sam tauchte auf und zog ihn hoch. „G! Bist Du okay? G, sag doch was!" „Alles in Ordnung, Sam, mir geht es gut!" G beugte sich über Joann, die immer noch regungslos auf dem Boden lag. Vorsichtig drehte es sie um. Ihre Augenlieder flatterten und sie stöhnte leicht.

Joann war verwirrt. Alle Rippen taten ihr weh, das Atmen war anstrengend. Dann kam die Erinnerung und sie setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Oh, verdammt!" Sie stöhnte wieder. „Langsam, nur keine Hektik MacKenzie. Sie sind hart aufgekommen." „Das merke ich!" Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. „Kommen Sie, ich helfe Ihnen hoch." G reichte ihr seine Hand und zog sie hoch. Einen Augenblick war sie etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, dann hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Alles in Ordnung, Callen, mir geht es gut!" Sam konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Das habe ich doch schon mal gehört…" Irritiert sah Joann zu ihm hinüber, stellte aber keine Frage. Dann sah sie an sich hinunter. „Oh, nein, das Kleid ist ruiniert! Hetty wird mir die Hölle heiß machen!" Jetzt grinste auch G. „Typisch Frau, immer nur Kleider im Kopf." Joann funkelte ihn an. „Ich bin mal gespannt, was Hetty zum Zustand Ihres Smokings sagen wird, Agent Callen." Immer noch grinsend zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.

Sam war der Auseinandersetzung mit einem amüsierten Lächeln gefolgt. Gestern hatte er G's Faszination für Joann MacKenzie nicht verstehen können, aber heute wusste er genau, was seinen Freund an dieser Frau beeindruckte. Es würde spannend werden zu beobachten, wie es mit den beiden weiterging.

„Haben wir alle herausbekommen?" Joann sah sich um. „Ich glaube schon. Leute, könnt ihr mich hören? Sind alle rausgekommen?" Zu ihrer beider Erleichterung meldeten sich alle Teams, auch die Mannschaft von Agent Quinlan. Joann warf einen Blick über die Menge der aufgeregten und geschockten Gäste. „Die Menschen sind hier nicht sicher. Die Attentäter haben leichtes Spiel, an sie heranzukommen." „Wir kümmern uns bereits darum, Agent MacKenzie. Sie haben Ihre Aufgabe hier erfüllt und können gehen." Dana Fosters Stimme war sehr kühl und ihr Blick auf die brennenden Trümmer sagte deutlich, was sie von Joanns Aufgabenerfüllung hielt. „Das hat sie allerdings. Ohne sie hätte es viele Tote gegeben." Callens Ton war noch ein wenig eisiger, als der von Agent Foster. „Im übrigen sollte sich Agent MacKenzie untersuchen lassen. Sie könnte verletzt sein."

Während Callen mit Agent Foster diskutierte, blickte Joann erneut in die Runde. Sie versuchte gleichzeitig, ihre Waffe wieder zu finden und die herumstehenden Menschen zu beobachten. Inzwischen versuchten die Sicherheitskräfte, Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen. Und dann sah sie ihn, den Kellner. Er bewegte sich zielstrebig auf eine Gruppe von Gästen zu. Irgendetwas trug er in seiner Hand. „Oh, nein, Du Mistkerl, Du gehörst mir!" Immer noch unbewaffnet rannte Joann ohne zu zögern auf den Mann zu. Das komplette Team hatte die Bemerkung gehört. Sam und G drehten sich um und liefen ihr sofort nach. Kensi und Marty kamen aus zwei anderen Richtungen angelaufen. Eric, der das Gelände per Satellit überwachte, dirigierte die beiden auf Joann zu. Aber keiner holte sie rechtzeitig ein.

Als Joann den Mann erreichte, griff sie ihn ohne Zögern an. Mit einem Tritt entwaffnete sie ihn und der erste Schlag schickte ihn zu Boden. Aber der Kerl war hart im Nehmen. Er wich ihrem nächsten Angriff aus und war schon wieder auf den Beinen. Sie konnte noch weitere Treffer landen, ihn aber nicht ausschalten. Als Joann über ihr langes Kleid stolperte, nutzte er die Gelegenheit und ging nun selber zum Angriff über. Sie raffte sich schnell wieder auf und konterte mit einer Serie harter Tritte. Wieder landete der Kerl auf dem Boden. Joann setzte nach.

Sam und G sahen es kommen und konnten nichts tun. Beide riefen Warnungen, aber Joann reagierte nicht. Hilflos mussten sie mit ansehen, wie der Attentäter etwas vom Boden griff und es ihr in den Körper rammte.

„Nein!" G konnte den Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken. Er konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass Joann vorwärts auf den Boden stürzte und sich noch weiter verletzte.

Sam fiel regelrecht über Joanns Gegner her. Als Kensi und Marty eintrafen, hatten sie Mühe, ihn von dem inzwischen bewusstlosen Mann loszureißen. Er ließ nur zähneknirschend zu, dass Agent Quinlan und einer seiner Leute ihn wegbrachten.

G kniete auf dem Boden und hielt Joann in seinen Armen. Aus ihrem Körper ragte ein metallenes Trümmerstück. Der Blutfleck auf dem Kleid wurde schnell größer. Fahrig versuchte Joann, danach zu greifen. „Nein, Kleine, nicht anfassen. Bleib einfach still liegen, hörst Du?" Ihr Blick wanderte ziellos herum, als suchte sie etwas. „Jo, sieh mich an. Jo, komm schon, sieh mich an." Verzweifelt versuchte G, Joanns Blick einzufangen. „Jo, sieh mich an! Mach schon, sieh mich an!" „Callen?" Erleichterung überkam ihn, dass sie ihn endlich erkannte. Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, aber nur ein paar zusammenhanglose Laute kamen über ihre Lippen. „Pst, nicht sprechen, Jo. Sieh mich einfach nur an." Dann blickte er hoch und sah seine Freunde an. „Wo bleibt der verdammte Arzt?" „Schon unterwegs, Callen, er muss jeden Augenblick bei euch sein." Eric meldete sich und versuchte, beruhigend zu klingen, allerdings ohne großen Erfolg. „G?" Joanns Stimme war nur ein schwacher Hauch. Er legte ihr sanft seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Nicht sprechen, Jo." Ihre Augenlieder flatterten und ihr Blick ging ziellos ins Leere. „Nein Jo, nicht aufgeben! Sieh mich an! Bleib wach und sieh mich an!" Panik und Schmerz lagen in seiner Stimme, denn Joann reagierte nicht mehr.

Endlich kamen die Rettungssanitäter.


	3. Chapter 3

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

**Kapitel 3 - Unerwartete Freunde in der Not**

Sam hatte G ins Krankenhaus gefahren. Er würde um keinen Preis seinen Freund in dieser Situation alleine lassen. Nach und nach war das ganze Team im Warteraum eingetroffen. Sie verkniffen sich die üblichen Floskeln. Kensi hatte ihn einfach nur feste in den Arm genommen, Nate und Deeks ihm wortlos die Schulter gedrückt. Alle hatten gemeinsam mit ihm gewartet, eine Ewigkeit, wie es G schien. Schließlich traf sogar Hetty ein. Fragend blickte sie Sam an. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Sie operieren noch."

Schweigend setzte sie sich neben G und ergriff seine Hand. „Sie ist eine Kämpfernatur, Mr. Callen, kein Mensch der leicht aufgibt. Vertrauen Sie ihr." G blickte hoch. „Woher wollen Sie das wissen, Hetty. Sie kennen Jo doch gar nicht." „Nein, aber ich kenne ihre Akte." „Sie haben die versiegelte Akte gesehen?" „Ja, natürlich, Mr. Callen." Sie drückte kurz seine Hand. „Und ich sagte Ihnen schon mal, dass Sie ihr vertrauen sollen, nicht wahr?" G nickte. „Ja, Hetty, und Sie hatten damit Recht." „Also glauben Sie mir, Mr. Callen, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass Miss MacKenzie nicht einfach aufgeben wird."

Kensi stand auf. „Ich geh Kaffee holen. Wer möchte welchen?" Außer G meldeten sich alle. „Callen?" Er reagierte nicht. Sam stand auf. „Wir bringen ihm einfach einen mit, Kens. Ich helfe Dir beim Tragen." Schweigend gingen beide zum Automaten. „Warum ist noch keiner vom FBI hier? Sie ist doch eine von ihnen!" In Kensis Stimme schwangen sowohl Verständnislosigkeit als auch Wut mit. „Sie mag fürs FBI arbeiten, aber bei dem heutigen Einsatz war so doch eher wie eine von uns." Kensi zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. „Klingt irgendwie seltsam, wir kennen sie erst zwei Tage, aber so kommt es mir vor." Sam nickte. „Ich weiß, was Du meinst. Sie denkt wie wir und sie handelt wie wir." „Nicht ganz." Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Nicht unbedingt wie wir, aber auf jeden Fall wie Callen." Dazu gab es nichts weiter zu sagen.

Als die beiden mit dem Kaffee zurück kamen, stand Agent Foster im Wartezimmer und sah sich einer Mauer aus alles andere als freundlich gesinnten NCIS-Agenten gegenüber. „Schön, dass Sie die Zeit finden konnten, sich nach Ihrer Kollegin zu erkundigen, Miss Foster." Hettys Stimme klang, als ging es um eine Einladung zum Tee. Allerdings drückte ihre Körperhaltung etwas ganz anderes aus. Dana Foster hatte den Anstand, leicht zu erröten. „Da es sich um einen FBI-Einsatz handelt, hatte ich noch einige Aufgaben vor Ort zu erledigen. Wir haben drei weitere Attentäter identifizieren können und für den sicheren Abtransport der Gäste gesorgt." Sie warf einen kühlen Blick auf Hetty und ihre Leute. „Wir sind dem NCIS für seine Unterstützung dankbar." Dana hatte ihre Fassung wieder gewonnen. „Im übrigen hat sich Abteilungsleiter Cummings bereits telefonisch nach dem Befinden von Agent MacKenzie erkundigt." „Darf ich ihr die Zähne einschlagen?" Kensi machte keinen Hehl aus ihrer Abneigung. „Nein, Kens, benimm Dich." Sam machte einen Schritt auf die FBI-Agentin zu. „Ich bin dienstälter, also habe ich den Vortritt." Sein eiskalter Blick bei diesen Worten, ließ Agent Foster einen Schritt zurückweichen. „Mr. Hanna, bitte." Hettys Stimme genügte, um ihn zu stoppen.

„Miss Lange?" Ein Mann in schwarzer Kampfmontur trat auf die Gruppe zu. Hetty drehte sich um. „Ja?" „Ma'am, ich bin Pratt. Agent Quinlan schickt mich. Ich soll mich nach dem Zustand von Agent MacKenzie erkundigen." „Sie wird noch operiert. Es dauert wohl auch noch eine Weile." „Danke, Ma'am." Er zog sich zurück und sprach in sein Headset. Hetty gönnte Agent Foster lediglich noch einen kurzen Blick, dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Team zu. „Und ich schlag ihr doch die Zähne ein!" Trotz lag in Kensis Blick. Hetty schenkte ihr ein verstehendes Lächeln.

„Hetty, wer sind eigentlich Agent Quinlan und seine Leute? Aus welchem Hut haben Sie die gezaubert?" Marty sah seine Vorgesetzte fragend an. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln erschien auf Hettys Gesicht. „Oh, Mr. Deeks, Agent Quinlan ist lediglich ein alter Freund, der uns netterweise in einer schwierigen Situation zur Hilfe kam." Es war eindeutig, dass sie nicht mehr dazu sagen würde. Sam setzte sich zu Marty. „Eindeutig irgendeine Spezialeinheit, ganz bestimmt nicht vom FBI. Vielleicht CIA oder Secret Service. Hetty hat mehr Verbindungen als sonst jemand. Keiner von uns hat die komplette Liste der Gäste auf diesem Empfang gesehen, so dass wir nicht wissen können, welche Sicherheitsbehörden dort vertreten waren. Werden wir bestimmt auch nicht erfahren, dafür ist unsere Sicherheitsfreigabe nicht hoch genug." Marty nickte. „Ist wohl auch nicht wichtig. Hetty hat ihnen vertraut, dass ist alles was zählt. Trotzdem, echt erstaunlich, dass sie jemanden abstellen, der sich nach MacKenzie erkundigen soll." „Eigentlich nicht, wenn man an ihre Leistung von heute Abend denkt." Nate mischte sich in die Unterhaltung ein. „Sie hat als erste einen der Verdächtigen identifiziert, die Bomben entdeckt, den Plan zur Evakuierung mit entwickelt, den Täter gestellt und ist als einzige von den Sicherheitskräften ernsthaft verletzt worden. Wenn das nicht reicht, um sich nach ihr zu erkundigen, was muss man dann tun?" Die anderen nickten. Aber für sie war da noch mehr. Sie warfen Callen einen Blick zu, der sich aus den ganzen Diskussionen herausgehalten hatte. Dass er sich Hals über Kopf verliebt hatte, war allen klar. Damit wurde Joann MacKenzie eine von ihnen.

Als die Ärztin den Warteraum betrat, sah Hetty auf. „Doktor?" Sofort drehten sich alle Köpfe in Richtung der Ärztin. Marty beugte sich über Kensi, die auf dem Boden eingeschlafen war. „Kens, wach auf!" Er rüttelte sie sanft an der Schulter. Sofort war sie hellwach und blickte verblüfft auf die Smokingjacken, mit denen sie zugedeckt worden war. „Ist jemand von der Familie hier?" Fragend sah sich die Ärztin um. „Miss MacKenzie hat keine Familie. Es gibt nur uns, ihre Kollegen. Wie geht es ihr?" Hetty wartete. Zögernd warf die Ärztin noch einen Blick auf die seltsame Gruppe. „Wir haben alles getan, was in unserer Macht stand. Die inneren Verletzungen sind sehr schwer, dazu der hohe Blutverlust…" Ein Stöhnen entrang sich G und Sam packte seinen Freund fest am Arm. „Ihr Zustand ist sehr kritisch, wir können nicht sagen, ob sie überleben wird." „Aber noch lebt sie?" Sam traute sich kaum, diese Frage zu stellen. „Ja. Leider kam es während der OP zu einem Herzstillstand von einigen Minuten. Dadurch gab es eine Sauerstoffunterversorgung. Das könnte zusätzliche Komplikationen bedeuten. Wir haben sie in ein künstliches Koma versetzt und müssen abwarten." Der ernste Blick der Ärztin sprach Bände. „Können wir zu ihr?" Marty hatte sich vorsichtshalber auch neben Callen gestellt. „Sie wird gerade auf die Intensivstation gebracht. Eine der Schwestern kommt sie dann holen." Sie machte eine hilflose Geste mit den Händen. „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Sie sollten alle, die Agent MacKenzie noch mal sehen wollen, benachrichtigen. Und Sie sollten sich damit beeilen." Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus. Pratt sprach wieder leise in sein Headset. „Entschuldigen Sie mich, ich werde Mr. Cummings informieren." Niemand beachtete Agent Foster.

Sam redete energisch auf G ein. „Du hast gehört, was Hetty gesagt hat. Sie ist eine Kämpfernatur. Sie wird es ganz bestimmt schaffen." „Sam, Du hast die Ärztin doch gehört…" „Na und, was soll's! Was glaubst Du, was man uns gesagt hat, als Du angeschossen wurdest? Und heute stehst Du hier! Du hast überlebt und Joann wird es auch." „Sam…" „Mr. Callen, hören Sie auf Mr. Hanna. Sie müssen positiv denken. Miss MacKenzie braucht jetzt jede Unterstützung, die sie kriegen kann. Reißen Sie sich zusammen." G holte tief Luft, dann nickte er. „Okay, schon gut, Leute, ich habe es verstanden. Diesmal ist das Glas halbvoll."

Pratt trat auf Hetty zu. „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Agent Quinlan bittet Sie, ihn über den Zustand von Agent MacKenzie auf dem Laufenden zu halten." „Selbstverständlich. Richten Sie ihm bitte meinen Dank für die Unterstützung aus und für Ihre Anwesenheit hier." „Natürlich, Ma'am." Pratt nickte den anderen knapp zu und ging.

Während sie darauf warteten, abgeholt zuwerden, verteilte Kensi mit einem liebevollen Lächeln die Smokingjacken. „Danke, Jungs, Ihr seid echt süß." Marty rollte ein bisschen mit den Augen, aber Sam drückte sie nur kurz an sich und küsste sie sanft auf den Scheitel. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Kensi eine erfahrene Agentin war, betrachteten ihre Kollegen sie gerne wie eine kleine Schwester, auf die man aufpassen musste. Obwohl es nicht notwendig war, wie Kensi ihnen auch immer wieder bewies, ließ sie manchmal solche Gesten zu. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass sich jemand um sie sorgte, und ihre Freunde fühlten sich dadurch besser.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis die Schwester kam und sie auf die Intensivstation brachte. Sam musste bei dem Anblick heftig schlucken. So hatte auch G dagelegen und um sein Leben gekämpft. Er hatte seinen Kampf gewonnen, Joann musste das einfach auch.

„Können wir zu ihr herein?" Hetty sah die Schwester fragend an. „Eigentlich darf nur die Familie…" Sie konnte nicht ausreden. „WIR sind die Familie, Schwester, dass haben wir bereits der Ärztin erklärt." Diesmal verlor sogar Hetty die Geduld. „Tut mir leid, Ma'am, da muss ich erst nachfragen. Solange müssen Sie hier bleiben." Die Schwester ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. „Na, dann los, Beeilung!" Auch hetzen ließ sie sich nicht, wie Hetty feststellen musste. Bald darauf kam sie wieder. „Sie dürfen einzeln zur Patientin rein, aber immer nur kurz. Dort drüben können Sie sich umziehen. Meine Kollegin hilft Ihnen."

G sah Joann an. Sie war ganz blass, wirkte klein und verloren in dem Bett, das von Maschinen und Monitoren umgeben war. Überall waren Kabel und Schläuche. „Mr. Callen." Er drehte sich zu Hetty um. „Sie können jetzt zu ihr. Wir werden hier warten." „Ja, danke."

In steriler OP-Kleidung trat G an Joanns Bett. „Hallo, Kleine." Hilflosigkeit überkam in. Was sollte er ihr bloß sagen? Dann setzte er sich einfach und nahm ihre Hand. „Die Bombenleger wurden gefasst und niemand wurde ernsthaft verletzt. Deine Kollegen vom FBI ziehen alles an sich, aber das haben wir nicht anders erwartet. Ist auch nicht schlimm, wir erscheinen sowieso nicht gerne in der Öffentlichkeit." G brach ab. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er Unsinn redete. Gedankenverloren strich er Joann eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Kleine, Du darfst keinen Quatsch machen und sterben, hörst Du? Wir haben uns doch gerade erst getroffen. Ich will Dich richtig kennen lernen, Jo, einfach alles über Dich erfahren. Was Du gerne isst, welche Musik Du hörst, Deine Lieblingsfarbe, wie du beim FBI gelandet bist, lauter solche Sachen. Und ich will Dich lächeln sehen. Jo, wenn Du lächelst, geht für mich die Sonne auf. Ich wüsste gerne, was Dich zum Lächeln bringt. Dann kann ich dafür Sorgen, dass Du nie wieder aufhörst, zu lächeln." G kam sich albern vor. Aber das, was er für Joann empfand, hatte er zuvor noch für keine Frau gefühlt. Nicht mal für Tracy. Jemand klopfte an die Scheibe. Er drehte sich um. Eine Krankenschwester bedeutete ihm, hinauszukommen. „Was auch immer geschieht, hör nicht auf zu kämpfen, Kleine. Gib nicht auf. Ich bin für Dich da. Immer." G gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging.

„Wir können jetzt nichts mehr tun, also sollten wir nach Hause fahren." Hetty sah ihr Team an. „Schlafen Sie sich aus, dann sehen wir uns im Hauptquartier." Nate ging zu Callen, der Joann durch die Scheibe ansah. „Wenn Du reden willst, bin ich da, jederzeit." G nickte. „Ja, schon klar, aber nicht jetzt." „Wann immer Du soweit bist." Marty legte seinen Arm um Kensi. „Ich bringe Dich nach Hause, Kens." „Danke." Sie war zu müde und zu fertig für irgendwelche Diskussionen. Hetty warf Sam eine Blick zu und er nickte kurz zur Antwort. „Mr. Getz, fahren wir."

Sam wartete, bis alle weg waren. Dann trat er zu seinem Freund. „Lass uns gehen, G. Du hast alles menschenmögliche für sie getan." „Sam…" „Diskutier nicht mit mir, G. Du kannst morgen wieder herkommen. Vorher lassen Dich die Schwestern sowieso nicht zu ihr." Callen drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. „Ich kann Jo nicht alleine lassen. Sie hat doch sonst niemanden." „Sie hat uns. Wir alle werden für Joann da sein, ihr zureden, sie motivieren, alles tun, was notwendig ist. Wir werden sie nicht im Stich lassen. Ebenso wenig wie Dich, G. Aber wenn Du nicht ausgeruht und erholt bist, hast Du nicht die Kraft und Energie, Dich um Joann zu kümmern. Noch Fragen?" G schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sam, schon klar. Gut, dann bring mich nach Hause." Seine Stimme klang plötzlich müde und erschöpft. „Ganz bestimmt nicht. G. Ich lass dich auf keinen Fall alleine. Du schläfst heute bei mir." Callen sah seinen Freund an und nickte nur noch. Er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr, zu streiten. Außerdem hätte er in der umgekehrten Situation nicht anders reagiert.


	4. Chapter 4

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

**Kapitel 4 - Erwachen**

Es war eine harte Zeit für G. Soweit wie möglich fuhr er Morgens und Abends ins Krankenhaus und saß so lange an Joanns Bett, wie die Schwestern ihn ließen. Er erzählte ihr von seinem Tag, amüsante Geschichten von seinen Kollegen und manchmal etwas ganz persönliches. Aber es gab auch Tage, da saß er einfach nur schweigend neben ihr und hing seinen Gedanken nach. G hielt immer ihre Hand und küsste Joann zum Abschied auf die Stirn oder Wange.

G fühlte sich total hilflos, weil er nicht wusste, ob sie ihn überhaupt wahrnahm.

Sam hielt Wort. Alle aus dem Team, selbst Hetty, besuchten Joann regelmäßig. Schließlich kam der Tag, als die Ärzte sie aus dem künstlichen Koma holten. Alle warteten gespannt darauf, dass Joann wach wurde, aber nichts geschah. „Wir müssen abwarten." Niemand erwähnte möglichen Hirnschäden durch die Sauerstoffunterversorgung, aber alle dachten daran. „Sprechen Sie die Patientin weiter an, lesen Sie ihr ein bekanntes Buch vor oder lassen Sie ihre Lieblingsmusik laufen. Manche Komapatienten sagen, dass sie diese Dinge mitbekommen haben." Damit gingen die Ärzte wieder.

„Wir sollten in MacKenzies Wohnung gehen und nach Büchern und CDs schauen." Kensi wandte sich an Hetty. „Müssen wir uns dazu an das FBI wenden?" Hetty schmunzelte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das notwendig sein wird, Miss Blye. Ich fürchte, ich habe bei der ganzen Aufregung vollständig vergessen, dem FBI die privaten Sachen von Agent MacKenzie zu übergeben." Sam zog sachte eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie haben etwas ‚vergessen', Hetty?" „Nun, falls Sie sich erinnern, Mr. Hanna, haben sich die Damen bei uns im Bootshaus für den Empfang umgezogen. Miss MacKenzie hat dabei ihre private Kleidung und ihre Tasche dort gelassen, in der Annahme, sich nach dem Einsatz auch dort wieder umkleiden zu können. Ich habe die Sachen an mich genommen, um sie dem FBI zu schicken, aber bei dem ganzen Durcheinander, dass diesem Einsatz folgte, muss es mir entfallen sein." Das Lächeln verschwand aus Hettys Augen und machte absoluter Härte platz. „Bisher hat sich auch niemand nach Miss MacKenzies Eigentum erkundigt und soweit mir bekannt ist, hat das FBI sich auch nur telefonisch über ihren Gesundheitszustand auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Sie werden wohl kaum etwas dagegen haben, wenn wir uns jetzt darum kümmern." Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wissen ja aus anderen Einsätzen, dass das FBI sich manchmal seltsam verhält. Aber das sich nicht mal die direkten Kollegen von diesem Einsatz oder aus MacKenzies Abteilung nach ihr erkundigen, ist doch selbst für die ungewöhnlich." Er zögerte kurz. „Hat das etwas mit der versiegelten Akte zu tun?" „Dazu kann ich leider nichts sagen, Mr. Hanna." Hetty sah ihn regungslos an. „Aber was auch immer die Ursache für das fehlende Interesse ist, es wird uns nicht davon abhalten, das Richtige zu tun." Ihr Blick wanderte über das Team.

Kensi und Callen betraten Joanns Appartement und sahen sich neugierig um. „Es ist ziemlich…bunt." Kensi lachte. „Sie mag eindeutig farbige Räume. Und Bücher!" Ein wenig fassungslos betrachteten die beiden die vielen Regale, alle bis zum Bersten mit Krimis, Fantasy, Science Fiction, Liebes- und historischen Romanen gefüllt waren. „Wie sollen wir da eines finden, dass Joann besonders gerne mag?" G entdeckte im Wohnzimmer auch noch Bücherstapel auf dem Fußboden. „Nun, dafür haben wir es bei den CDs einfacher." Zwischen den Bücherregalen stand ein einsames CD-Regal, das jedoch noch nicht mal voll war. „Musik scheint nicht Joanns Ding zu sein." Kensi musterte die Covers. „Da irrst Du Dich." Callen deutete auf eine Schale mit durchnummerierten USB-Sticks und handgeschriebenen Notizzetteln. „Hardrock, Rock 'n Roll, 80er Jahre, Filmmusik und eine Menge gemischtes. Das einzige, was ich nicht entdecken kann, ist Klassik." „Das erklärt dann auch die fehlende Stereoanlage."

Während Callens Blick über die Bücher glitt, ging Kensi ins Schlafzimmer. Sie kam mit einer kleinen Reisetasche und einem Buch wieder. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir für ein Buch und ein paar USB-Sticks eine Reisetasche brauchen, Kens." „Ich habe gedacht, dass Joann vielleicht ihre eigenen Sachen haben möchte, wenn sie aufwacht. Also habe ich etwas Wäsche und ein paar Toilettenartikel zusammengepackt. Das ist ihr sicher lieber als rückenfreie Krankenhausnachthemden und Einwegslips." „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das so genau wissen wollte." Callen war ein wenig verlegen. „Was ist mit dem Buch?" „Es lag auf dem Nachttisch, mit einem Lesezeichen drin. Wahrscheinlich das letzte Buch, in dem sie gelesen hat." „Das hier habe ich auf dem Küchentisch gefunden, ebenfalls mit Lesezeichen." Callen wedelte mit einem weiteren Buch von Kensis Nase herum. „Und auf der Couch liegt noch eines." „Sie liest drei Bücher gleichzeitig?" Kensi war vollkommen verblüfft. „Außerdem sieht sie gerne Science Fiction, Tanz- und Martial-Arts-Filme. Ach ja, wir sollten den Kühlschrank ausräumen. Da wächst etwas drin." „Mit ‚wir' meinst Du doch nicht etwa mich, Callen?" Sie legte die Bücher und USB-Sticks in die Reisetasche. „Das mach mal schön selbst."

G betrachtete Joann. Nach seinem Besuch in ihrer Wohnung war ihm klar geworden, dass er nicht wirklich etwas über sie wusste. Bei ihrem Buchgeschmack war Joann anscheinend für alles offen, auch wenn es, wie bei Musik und Filmen, Schwerpunkte gab. Er hatte eine Frau kennen gelernt, die analytisch denken konnte, eine überaus aufmerksame Beobachterin war, umwerfend aussah und kämpfen konnte wie eine Elitesoldatin. Joann hatte aber auch eine sanfte Seite. Ihre Wohnung war liebevoll eingerichtet, ein richtiges Zuhause, in dem man sich wohl fühlen konnte. An den Wänden hatten Fotos gehangen, nach ihrer Art wahrscheinlich Urlaubsfotos. Landschaftsaufnahmen, keine Personenfotos. G konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass eine Frau wie Joann keine Freunde oder Familie hatte. Auch ihr Verhalten war ambivalent. Auf der einen Seite hatte Joann sich extrem kühl und abweisend verhalten. Aber während ihres gemeinsamen Tanzes war sie sanft und anschmiegsam gewesen. Sie hatte sich in seinen Armen wohl gefühlt, dass hatte G spüren können. Alles in allem war sie ein komplettes Rätsel. Ob er es jemals lösen würde?

Die Stimme, sie kannte sie. Aber woher? Es wollte ihr einfach nicht einfallen. Sie schlug die Augen auf und wusste nicht, wo sie war. Aber die Stimme war noch da. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf.

„Hy, Kleine, schön, dass Du endlich wach bist." Callens Stimme zitterte leicht. „Du hast Dir wirklich viel Zeit gelassen."

Diese blauen Augen! Sie hätte darin versinken können. Der Gedanke verwirrte sie.

„Jo?" Sie zeigte keine Reaktionen, weder auf ihren Namen, noch auf ihn. Aber sie hielt seinen Blick fest.

Der Kopf tat ihr weh und sie war müde. Leise seufzend schloss sie ihre Augen und schlief wieder ein.

Callen war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Endlich wurde Joann wach und sie erkannte ihn nicht!

Als er Sam davon berichtete, versuchte dieser, ihn zu beruhigen. „G, Du hast doch gehört, was der Arzt gesagt hat. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich für Komapatienten, dass sie beim ersten Erwachen Gedächtnislücken haben. Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Kumpel."

Da war sie wieder, diese Stimme. Sie schlug die Augen auf und blickte sich um. Ein Krankenhauszimmer. Dann drehte sie den Kopf in Richtung der Stimme. Ein Mann, der aus einem Buch vorlas. Er hob den Kopf und da waren sie wieder, diese unglaublichen blauen Augen. Sie lächelte. „Hallo, Callen."

Die Sonne ging auf. Die Frau, der er sein Herz geschenkt hatte, war wach, lächelte ihn an und erkannte ihn. G konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.

„Hy, Kleine, endlich ausgeschlafen?" Joann runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Wie lange bin ich schon hier?" „Zu lange. Sie mussten Dich ins künstliche Koma legen, aber als die Ärzte Dich aufwecken wollten, bist Du nicht wach geworden. Du hast uns einen großen Schrecken eingejagt." G nahm ihre Hand und lächelte. „Ich sag mal den Schwestern, dass Du wach bist." Auf dem Weg zur Tür drehte er sich noch mal um. „Aber nicht wieder einschlafen, okay?" Er war schon fast auf dem Flur, als er sie rufen hörte. „Callen?" „Ja?" „Nenn mich nie wieder ‚Kleine'!" Vor Erleichterung laut lachend ging er zum Schwesternzimmer.

Das Team stöhnte gerade über Papierkram, als Hetty auf sie zutrat. „Mr. Callen hat soeben angerufen. Miss MacKenzie ist aufgewacht und hat ihn erkannt. Die Ärzte untersuchen sie gerade, aber es scheint ihr gut zu gehen." „Wow, das sind gute Neuigkeiten!" Kensi strahlte. Sam lächelte vor sich hin. Er dachte an den Tag, als die Ärzte sicher waren, dass G wieder gesund werden würde. Heute fühlte sich sein Freund so wie er damals, und das war ein gutes Gefühl. „Wurde ja auch Zeit. Jetzt kann Callen seinen Papierkram wieder selber machen." Marty grinste breit und musste dann auf Tauchstation gehen, weil ihm von allen Seiten etwas an den Kopf geworfen wurde. „Ich mein ja nur…"

Endlich hatte Joann alle Untersuchungen hinter sich. Sie fühlte sich schon wieder schläfrig, aber das war laut den Ärzten normal. „Ich komme dann morgen wieder. Du ruhst Dich jetzt besser aus, damit Du schnell hier raus kannst." Callen war die ganze Zeit in ihrer Nähe geblieben. Zum Abschied beugte er sich über sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück. Joanns Reaktion verblüffte G. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte Dich nicht erschrecken… Wir sehen uns dann morgen." Verwirrt ging er.

„Das hat er jedes Mal gemacht, wenn er gegangen ist." Joann hatte nicht mal gemerkt, dass die Schwester das Zimmer betreten hatte. „Wer hat was gemacht?" Verständnislos sah sie die Frau an. „Ihr Besucher. Mr. Wolinski. Er war in den vergangenen Wochen praktisch täglich hier, oft mehrmals. Er hat an ihrem Bett gesessen und Ihnen etwas erzählt oder vorgelesen. Dabei hat er Ihre Hand gehalten und zum Abschied haben Sie einen Kuss auf die Wange oder die Stirn bekommen. Sie müssen ihm viel bedeuten, Miss MacKenzie. Auch Ihren anderen Freunden. Sie hatten wirklich ständig Besuch." Wieso nannte die Schwester Callen ‚Mr. Wolinski'? Und welche Freunde hatten sie besucht? Diese Neuigkeiten musste Joann erst einmal verarbeiten.

Es gab eindeutig eine Anziehung zwischen ihr und Callen, dass war ihr auf dem Empfang bewusst geworden. Aber zumindest für Callen schien da mehr zu sein. Hatte sie doch Gedächtnislücken? Über diese Gedanken schlief sie ein.

„Ich habe mich wie immer von ihr verabschiedet und sie ist zusammengezuckt, als wollte ich sie schlagen." Callen war immer noch durcheinander von Joanns Reaktion. „Du vergisst dabei etwas, Callen: MacKenzie hat das nie mitbekommen. Du hast die letzten Wochen an ihrem Bett verbracht und Dir in Ruhe Gedanken über Deine Gefühle machen können. Sie kennt Dich gerade mal zwei Tage und muss erst verarbeiten, was alles geschehen ist. Für MacKenzie bist Du praktisch ein Fremder. Ein Abschiedskuss auf die Wange ist eine Vertraulichkeit, die Frauen nur von Männern akzeptieren, die sie gut kennen." Nate sah Callen ernst an. „Und wenn Du ehrlich zu Dir selber bist, kennst Du sie auch nicht wirklich." „Man erfährt eine Menge über einen Menschen, wenn man seine Wohnung sieht, Nate. Ihre Wohnung ist…", G suchte nach der passenden Beschreibung. „Sie ist warm und freundlich, ein bisschen chaotisch und irgendwie sehr weiblich. Der Gegenpol zu ihrer Arbeit." Er zuckte mit den Achseln, konnte seine Gefühle nicht besser in Worte kleiden. „Unser Job zwingt uns dazu, Menschen und Umgebungen schnell zu erfassen und einzuordnen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich mich da irre." „Das mag sein, Callen. Halte Dich einfach ein wenig zurück und lass sie Dich in Ruhe kennen lernen. Gib Euch beiden dazu Zeit."

Als Callen am nächsten Tag ins Krankenhaus ging, war Joann wach. Sie saß in ihrem Bett, das mit Zeitungen und Zeitschriften übersäht war. Joann las so konzentriert, dass sie sein Eintreten nicht mal bemerkte. „Hy, MacKenzie. Schon wieder bei der Arbeit?" Erschrocken sah Joann von ihrer Lektüre auf. „Oh, hallo, Callen. Ich muss einiges nachholen, um wieder auf dem Laufenden zu sein." Die Distanz in ihrer Stimme tat weh, aber er war entschlossen, Nates Rat zu beherzigen. „Ich wusste nicht, was Ihre Lieblingsblumen sind, aber ich dachte, ein bisschen Farbe tut diesem Raum hier gut." Callen reichte ihr etwas verlegen den bunten Strauß. „Meine Lieblingsfarben!" Erstaunt betrachtete sie die pink- und lilafarbenen Blüten. Sie sah G an. „Sie sind wunderschön. Woher wussten Sie das?" „Kensi und ich waren in ihrer Wohnung. Die beiden Farben haben vorgeherrscht." Sofort wurde Joann misstrauisch. „Wieso waren Sie und Agent Blye in meiner Wohnung? Woher wussten Sie, wo ich wohne und wer hat Ihnen meine Schlüssel gegen?" Der Eingriff in ihre Privatsphäre machte Joann wirklich wütend und ihre Stimme war eiskalt. Callen fiel es unfassbar schwer, bei diesem Ton weiterhin ruhig zu bleiben. „Die Ärzte waren der Meinung, wir sollten Ihnen bekannte Musik vorspielen und Ihnen etwas vorlesen. Da sich weder Ihre Kollegen um Sie gekümmert haben, noch sonst jemand vom FBI, Agent MacKenzie, haben wir das übernommen. Ihr Schlüssel war bei den Sachen, die Sie im Bootshaus gelassen hatten, und Ihre Adresse steht auf Ihrem Führerschein. Kensi hat Ihnen eigene Kleidung und Toilettenartikel zusammengepackt. Sie war der Meinung, dass Ihnen das lieber sei, Agent MacKenzie, als die Krankenhausausstattung." Sein Ton war hart. „Wir hatten nicht die Absicht, Ihnen zu nahe zu treten." Callen holte tief Luft. „Ich werde die Schwester bitten, Ihnen eine Vase für die Blumen zu bringen." Dann war er weg.

„Er muss Sie sehr mögen, Miss MacKenzie." Die Schwester kam mit einer Vase herein. „Wie bitte?" „Mr. Wolinski." „Wie kommen Sie darauf?" Joann war ehrlich erstaunt. „Warum sollte er sonst jeden Tag hier bei Ihnen sitzen? Dazu dieser Strauß. Keine abgepackte Massenware, sondern speziell für Sie zusammen gestellt. Das kann gar nicht so einfach gewesen sein, bei diesen Farben. Trotzdem hat sich Mr. Wolinski die Mühe gemacht. Sie haben wirklich Glück, so einen Freund zu haben." Sie lachte leise vor sich hin. „Ich bin achtzehn Jahre verheiratet und mein Mann weiß immer noch nicht, welche Blumen ich mag oder was meine Lieblingsfarben sind." Joann sah schweigend zu, wie die Schwester den Strauß arrangierte. Bevor sie ging drehte sie sich noch mal zu ihr um. „Er ist ein gute Mann, glaube Sie mir."

Mit wuchtigen Schlägen wurde der Sandsack malträtiert. Immer und immer wieder. Trotzdem fühlte er sich nicht besser. Warum war sie so abweisend und kalt? Er und Kensi hatten ihrer Privatsphäre respektiert und nichts Unangebrachtes getan. Verdammte Frauen!

„Soll ich raten oder sagst Du mir, was los ist? Vielleicht hat der Sandsack ja dann eine Chance, zu überleben." Sam betrachtete seinen Freund. „Verdammte Frauen! Die spinnen doch alle!" Jetzt konnte sich Sam ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. „Welch weltbewegende Entdeckung, G. Das haben wir anderen drei Milliarden Männer auf dieser Erde ja noch gar nicht bemerkt." Sam unterdrückte sein Lachen nicht mehr. Schließlich riss er sich zusammen. „Okay, Kumpel, sag mir, was sie angestellt hat." G stoppte seinen Angriff auf den Sandsack. „Mich angemacht, weil Kensi und ich in ihrer Wohnung waren. Sie war stinksauer." „Na und? Was hast Du denn erwartet, G? Da waren zwei Fremde in ihrem Haus. Wie hättest Du in so einer Situation reagiert?" Callen murmelte etwas unverständliches und schlug wieder auf den Sandsack ein.

Als es klopfte, sah Joann hoch. „Darf ich herein kommen?" Kensi stand im Türrahmen. „Natürlich, Agent Blye, gerne." „Sagen Sie doch bitte ‚Kensi', Agent MacKenzie." „Joann." Die beiden Frauen musterten sich. Dann entdeckte Kensi die Blumenstrauß. „Ist der von Callen? Der sieht ja toll aus. Das sind doch Ihre Lieblingsfarben, oder?" „Ja, aber ich fürchte, ich habe mich nicht ganz …". Joann zögerte, „angemessen verhalten." „Wegen unseres Besuchs in Ihrem Appartement?" „Ja. Es könnte sein, dass ich darauf ein bisschen extrem reagiert habe." „Sie mögen keine Fremden in Ihrer Wohnung.", stellte Kensi sachlich fest. „Nein, ich bin da ein wenig empfindlich." „Wir haben nicht geschnüffelt. Und Callen war auch nicht an Ihrer Wäsche. Die habe ich zusammengesucht." Kensi musste lächeln. „Das ist eine Aufgabe, die sollte man nie einen Mann machen lassen, ob man ihn nun kennt oder nicht." Die Bemerkung brachte auch Joann zum Lächeln. Das Eis zwischen den beiden Frauen war gebrochen. „Kensi, warum sagt die Schwester immer ‚Mr. Wolinski' zu Callen?" „Das ist sein Alias, unter dem er zur Zeit lebt." „Ach so, ich verstehe." Und das tat sie tatsächlich.

Callen stand im Krankenhausflur und hörte das Lachen aus Joanns Zimmer. Sie war erst drei Tage wieder wach, hatte sich aber unglaublich schnell erholt. Als er in den Türrahmen trat, sah er Kensi an Joanns Bett sitzen. Sie erzählte etwas über ein Auto und redete dabei mit Händen und Füßen. Joann lauschte ihr gebannt und hatte eindeutig Spaß an der lebhaften Schilderung. Callen blieb, wo er war, und sah den beiden zu. Das war die Frau aus der Wohnung, nicht die kühle Agentin. Die Frau, die er kennen lernen wollte.

„Wie lange willst Du da noch stehen, Callen?" Kensi hatte ihn als erste bemerkt. Verlegen sah Joann ihn an, eine zarte Röte auf den Wangen. „Guten Tag, Agent Callen." Er nickte ihr zu. „Agent MacKenzie. Wie ich sehe, geht es Ihnen schon besser." „Ja, danke." Schweigen breitete sich aus. „Ich gehe mir mal einen Kaffee holen. Bis gleich." Beide sahen Kensi hinterher. Joann fasste sich als erste. „Es tut mir leid, Agent Callen, dass ich gestern so unhöflich war. Ich bin ein wenig…". sie stockte. „Ich bin ein wenig speziell, wenn es darum geht, wen ich in meine Wohnung lasse und wen nicht. Deswegen habe ich überreagiert. Bitte verzeihen Sie mir." Er betrachtete sie prüfend. „Nur, wenn Sie aufhören, mich ‚Agent Callen' zu nennen. Einfach nur ‚Callen' oder ‚G'." Er sah Joann voller Wärme an. Nach kurzem Zögern erwiderte sie seinen Blick. Dann hielt sie ihm ihre Hand hin. „Joann."

Als Kensi zurück kam, unterhielten die beiden sich friedlich.


	5. Chapter 5

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

**Kapitel 5 - Geschenke**

Die nächste Zeit war anstrengend für Joann. Sie ging täglich zur Physiotherapie und arbeitete Zeitungen und Zeitschriften aus der Zeit ihres Komas durch. Callen und sein Team besuchten sie regelmäßig, mit Kensi entstand sogar eine richtige Freundschaft. Ihre erste in Los Angeles. Aber besonders freute Joann sich auf G's Besuche. Sie war noch immer zurückhaltend, was den Körperkontakt betraf. Also beschränkte sich Callen darauf, nur ihre Hand zu nehmen. Beide waren sehr reserviert, wenn es um persönliche Informationen ging, aber der Gesprächsstoff ging ihnen trotzdem nicht aus.

Am schönsten waren die Momente, wenn er Joann zum Lächeln bringen konnte.

Suchend blickte sich Callen um. „Sie ist noch zur Physiotherapie, Mr. Wolinski." Die Schwester kam auf ihn zu. „Da sind irgendwelche Termine umgelegt worden, so dass Miss MacKenzie erst in einer viertel Stunde wieder hier sein wird." „Wie komme ich dahin?"

Callen sah ihr zu. Es war pure Quälerei, aber Joann hielt eisern durch. Ihr harter Blick sprach Bände. „Warten Sie auf jemanden?" Einer der Therapeuten sah ihn misstrauisch an. G deutete zu Joann. „Ja, auf Miss MacKenzie." Der Mann entspannte sich. „Sie ist heute später dran, da gab es ein Problem mit den Terminen." „Wie macht sie sich?" „Oh, sehr gut. Sie ist extrem ehrgeizig. Aufgeben kommt für Joann nicht in Frage. Wir müssen sie immer bremsen, damit sie sich nicht übernimmt. Wenn es so weiter läuft, ist sie bald wieder fit."

Joann fühlte sich beobachtet und sah hoch. Dort stand er und schaute sie mit seine unglaublichen blauen Augen sanft an. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste ihn einfach anstrahlen. „Hy, ich bin gleich fertig." „Nur keine Eile, andern bei der Arbeit zu zusehen, ist immer nett." G grinste. „Ha, ha, Du Scherzkeks." Sie lachte und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf ihre Übungen.

Als Joann fertig war, brachte Callen sie auf ihr Zimmer. „Wie ich höre, kannst Du bald nach Hause." „Ja, wahrscheinlich schon in ein paar Tage." Sie lächelte glücklich vor sich hin. „Es wird auch Zeit, dass ich hier wieder heraus komme. Ich vermisse mein zu Hause." „Hast Du schon Pläne für die Zukunft?" „Zukunftspläne? Warum sollte ich welche machen?" „Weil Du ein paar Wochen im Krankenhaus gewesen bist. Gibt es nichts, was Du unbedingt machen möchtest?" Joann dachte nach. Dann wurde sie etwas verlegen. „Na, komm schon, heraus damit!" Callen blickte sie gespannt an. „Ein Tag am Strand." „Ich versteh nicht?" „Ich bin gerne am Strand. Ein bisschen am Wasser spazieren gehen, auf den Wellenbrechern sitzen und aufs Meer hinaus sehen, dazu dem Wind lauschen. Oder einen Sonnenuntergang anschauen." Sie lächelte still vor sich hin. „Ich weiß, dass passt nicht zu der knallharten Agentin." Liebevoll sah Callen sie an. „Vielleicht, aber es passt zu Dir." Verblüfft erwiderte Joann seinen Blick.

Tatsächlich musste sie noch zwei Wochen warten, bis die Ärzte Joann gehen ließen. „Hy, Jo, bist Du so weit?" Kensi stand lächelnd im Türrahmen. „Was machst Du denn hier, Kens?" „Dich abholen, was sonst!" „Wow, danke. Womit habe ich das verdient?" Joann war verlegen. „Was für eine dumme Frage." Kensi deutete auf die Tasche. „Ist das alles?" „Ja, nur die Sachen, die Du und Callen mir mitgebracht habt." „Dann gehen wir mal." Kensi ergriff die Tasche und hakte sich bei Joann ein. „Können wir unterwegs an einem Supermarkt halten? Ich denke, in meinem Kühlschrank dürfte nichts essbares mehr sein." „Es ist gar nichts mehr drin. Callen hat ihn ausgeräumt, weil da irgendetwas undefinierbares gewachsen ist." „Okay, bitte keine weiteren Details. Lass uns gehen." Nach ein paar Schritten stoppte Joann abrupt. „Moment, hast Du gesagt, Callen hat ihn ausgeräumt?" Kensi grinste. „Ich habe mich geweigert. Glaub mir, er hat Deinen Kühlschrank auf Hochglanz poliert." Lachend verließen die beiden das Krankenhaus.

„Mmh, ist das lecker!" Joann schloss genießerisch die Augen. „Ich habe Dir doch gesagt, das ist die beste Pizza aller Zeiten." Kensi biss herzhaft in ihr Stück. „Das ist doch besser, als gleich am erste Tag selber zu kochen." „Ja, und das ist die erste Pizza seid Wochen!" Sie funkelte Kensi an. „Es ist ja auch keiner von euch auf die Idee gekommen, mir mal was vernünftiges zu Essen ins Krankenhaus zu schmuggeln." „Ach, Pizza und Cupcakes sind ‚vernünftig'?" Joann rollte mit den Augen. „Vielleicht nicht ‚vernünftig', aber auf jeden Fall köstlicher als die Krankenhausküche." „Außerdem haben wir es versucht, aber die Schwestern auf Deiner Station haben aufgepasst wie die Schießhunde." „Ja, es gab nichts, was die nicht gemerkt haben." Einen Augenblick hingen die beiden ihren Gedanke nach. „Danke, Kens." „Wofür?" „Für alles." Die beiden sahen sich ernst an. „Kein Problem."

Trotz der oft schrecklichen und grausamen Seiten, liebte Callen seinen Job. Aber heute hätte er ihn am liebsten hingeschmissen, weil er Joann nicht aus dem Krankenhaus abholen konnte. Kensi war eingesprungen, so dass Joann nicht alleine nach Hause musste, aber das war nicht dasselbe. „Wenn Du noch grimmiger guckst, fällt jemand tot um." Sam sah seinen Partner mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Wenn Du das hier versaust, weil Du mit Deinen Gedanken nicht einhundert Prozent bei der Sache bist, macht nicht nur Hetty Dir die Hölle heiß." „Ach ja, wer noch?", knurrte G seine Partner an. „Oh, vielleicht ich? Der Rest vom Team und ich gehe jede Wette ein, MacKenzie auch." Die Erwähnung ihres Namens entlockte ihm einen Seufzer. „Schon gut, aber sie kommt heute nach Hause…" „Ja, und Kensi wird sich toll um sie kümmern." Sam ließ seinen Partner gar nicht ausreden. „Die beiden verstehen sich prima. Obendrein kann ich mir vorstellen, dass Joann am ersten Tag in ihren eigenen vier Wänden lieber eine Frau bei sich hat. Also reiß Dich gefälligst zusammen. Du kannst sie in ein paar Tagen besuchen." G warf seinem Freund einen unergründlichen Blick zu und beendete damit die Diskussion.

Stirnrunzelnd las Joann die SMS auf ihrem Handy erneut. Dennoch wurde sie daraus nicht schlau. Schließlich zuckte sie mit den Schultern und schickte eine kurze Antwort. Sie würde sich wohl gedulden müssen, bis G sie morgen abholte und ihr eine Erklärung gab.

Er holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. Es war ein paar Tage her, dass er sie gesehen hatte, und dies war das erste Mal, dass er sie außerhalb des Krankenhauses sehen würde. Er war tatsächlich nervös wie ein Teenager vor seinem ersten Date! Dann klopfte Callen an ihre Tür.

„Hy, Callen, komm doch herein." Joann strahlte ihn an. „Ich bin so schrecklich neugierig! Was ist die Überraschung?" Er lachte. „Wenn ich Dir das verrate, ist es ja keine mehr." Sie zog einen Schmollmund, musste aber lachen, weil Callen keine Miene verzog. „Na gut, dann lass uns gehen. Ich hole nur meine Tasche." Kaum drehte Joann ihm den Rücken zu, bemühte er sich gar nicht mehr, sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Es hatte eindeutig Spaß daran, sie auf die Folter zu spannen. Leise vor sich hinsummend nahm Joann ihre Tasche. Es war lustig, sich von Callen überraschen zu lassen.

Nachdem Joann abgeschlossen hatte, nahm G ihr die Tasche weg. „Du machst jetzt die Augen zu und lässt sie bitte zu, bis ich es etwas anderes sage, okay?" „Mensch, Du machst es aber wirklich geheimnisvoll!" Er ließ sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. „Okay?" „Ja, in Ordnung!" Lachend schloss Joann die Augen. „Ich nehme jetzt Deinen Arm und führe Dich." Callen wollte sicher gehen, dass Joann nicht erschrak und sich wieder hinter ihrer Maske kühler Distanziertheit versteckte.

„Es ist soweit, Du darfst Deine Augen öffnen." Gespannt wartete Callen auf ihre Reaktion. Nach Luft schnappend starrte Joann den Maserati an. „Ist das der Wagen?" „Ja, genau der. Mit schönem Gruß von Hetty übrigens!" Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit den Fingerspitzen über den Lack und wanderte um das traumhafte Auto herum. „Er ist wunderschön." Sie seufzte leise. „Etwas, von dem jedes Mädchen träumt." „Hiervon vielleicht auch?" G wedelte mit den Schlüsseln vor Joanns Nase herum. „Ich darf fahren?" Die Fassungslosigkeit war nicht zu überhören. „Ich sage Dir, wo's lang geht und Du fährst uns hin." Von der nun folgenden Umarmung waren beide verblüfft.

Die Sonne schien, sie fuhr ein heißes Auto, der Mann an ihrer Seite war nicht minder heiß und der Blick von der Küstenstraße auf das Meer wunderschön. Ein absolut perfekter Tag. Joann konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören, zu lächeln.

Beide genossen ihr Zusammensein in vollen Zügen. G dachte an den Tag als Joann verletzt worden war, wie er an ihrem Bett gesessen hatte und sie zum Lächeln bringen wollte. Er hatte es geschafft.

„Kleine, die nächste links und dann immer geradeaus." „Du sollst mich nicht ‚Kleine' nennen!" Joann funkelte ihn an. „Immerhin bin ich genauso groß wie Du!" Callen grinste bloß. „Die Straße ist nicht unbedingt für einen Maserati gedacht, sei bitte vorsichtig, wenn Du abbiegst." „Callen, ich fahre die ganze Zeit vorsichtig!" „Dem kann ich nicht widersprechen, Joann." Das meinte G ganz ernst. Sie fuhr absolut hervorragend. Sie warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu und sah, dass er sie nicht auf den Arm nehmen wollte.

Die Straße, besser der Weg, endete an einer Bucht mit einem phantastischen Blick auf das Meer. „Hast Du Lust auf einen Spaziergang?" Callen deutete zum Strand. „Eine tolle Idee." Joann atmete tief ein und schmeckte das Salz auf ihren Lippen. Dann erschien der Schalk in ihrem Gesicht. „Wer als erster am Wasser ist!" Sie gab Callen einen kleinen Schubs und lief los. „Du schummelst!" Grinsend lief er ihr nach.

Joann setzte sich und zog ihre Schuhe aus. Sie schloss die Augen und wühlte ihre Zehen in den Sand. „Das habe ich vermisst…" Sie sah zu G hoch. „Der Strand war das Beste an meinem Umzug nach L.A.. Ich bin, so oft ich konnte, hingefahren." Callen hielt ihr seine Hand hin und Joann ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen. Einträchtig gingen die beiden am Strand lang.

„Warte einen Augenblick, Joann, ich bin gleich zurück. Ach, gib mir bitte die Autoschlüssel." Neugierig sah sie Callen nach. Er kam mit einem Picknickkorb und ihrer Tasche wieder. „Ich dachte, Du hast vielleicht Hunger." Diesmal war G verlegen. Joann ein schnelles Auto fahren zu lassen war ein Ding. Aber ihre Lieblingsspeisen zu besorgen und damit ein Picknick zusammenzustellen war etwas ganz anderes.

„Habe ich Dir tatsächlich erzählt, was ich alles gerne esse?" Erstaunt betrachtete Joann die Speisenauswahl. „Hey, ich bin Ermittler, ich weiß wie ich an Informationen komme!" Callen bemühte sich redlich, seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Doch Joann dachte in ähnlichen Bahnen wie er selbst, so dass sie G durchschaute. „Kensi hat Dir geholfen." Er seufzte. „Erwischt. Ein paar Dinge hast Du tatsächlich mal erwähnt, die anderen hat sie mir erzählt. Ist das ein Problem?" „Nein, warum sollte es?" Joann lächelte ihn warm. „Ich danke Dir, dass Du Dir so viel Mühe gemacht hast." Callen hielt ihren Blick fest. „Ich habe Dir zu danken. Keine Ahnung, wann ich das letzte Mal einen so unbeschwerten Tag hatte." Abrupt wurden beide von Verlegenheit erfasst und konzentrierten sich schnell auf das Essen.

Sie blieben bis zum Sonnenuntergang. Nachdem Callen wieder alles im Kofferraum verstaut hatte, hielt er Joann die Schlüssel hin. Aber diesmal schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Es war großartig, diesen Wagen zu fahren, aber jetzt bin ich etwas müde und schlapp. Keine gute Vorraussetzung für eine sichere Fahrt." Besorgt sah G sie an. Aber Joann lächelte. „Mir geht es gut. Es war einfach nur ein langer Tag, sonst nichts. Aber es war der beste Tag seit Monaten, ganz ehrlich." „Nun, dann werde ich mich nicht beschweren, dass ich auch noch etwas Spaß mit diesem Auto habe kann."

Die Rückfahrt verlief in einträchtigem Schweigen. An Joanns Appartement angekommen, waren beide ein wenig befangen. „Vielen, vielen Dank für diesen Tag, G. Er war etwas ganz Besonderes für mich." Erfreut registrierte er, dass Joann ihn nicht mit seinem Nachnamen ansprach. Das hatte sie bisher nur ein einziges Mal getan, damals, als er sie verletzt in seinen Armen hielt. „Für mich auch." Der Ernst in seiner Stimme sprach Bände. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung legte Joann ihre Arme um G und küsste ihn. Sanft erwiderte Callen den Kuss.

Für einen Augenblick vergaß Joann alles, was in der Vergangenheit geschehen war. Sie ließ es zu, sich sicher und geborgen zu fühlen. In diesem Moment schenkte sie G ihr Herz.

**to be continued…**


End file.
